Monsters vs Snow
by penguin5689
Summary: So, what would happen if Queen Elsa of Arendelle was captured by General Monger just after her coronation? (Formerly called "404 Error: Title Not Available".)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello world of FanFiction! I know I haven't been updating my stories as much, and I am truly sorry. I been on Wattpad, another story sharing site, similar to this and FictionPress. Look me up on Wattpad - Penguin5689. I don't have any fanfictions on there yet. **

**So, anyway I decided to write a what if story, and decided to post it on here... So enough of my ranting, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arendelle<span>**

Elsa's POV

"The party's over. Close the gates," I said walking away from Anna.

"What?! Elsa! No, no! Wait!" Anna said as she grabbed my glove off my hand.

"Give me my glove!" I demanded.

"Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave," I paused and walked toward the door.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" I said as I turned around, spikes of ice forming in front of me.

"SORCERY!" yelled the Duke of Weselton. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

I ran out of the ballroom, and down the hall out into the court yard. Everyone was cheering for me, but I ignored them all.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" asked a villager holding a baby.

I stepped back and bumped into the fountain behind me. I touched it, and it frozen instantly. I backed away and saw the Duke on the steps with his men.

"After her!" He said.

"Please, just stay away," I said, motioning him with my hands, accidently shooting ice at him.

The Duke fell back. "Monster, monster!" he yelled.

I stared back at the crowd, all backing away from me in horror.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

I ran through the crowd to the sea. I stopped and turned around to see if they were coming. I backed up and the ground started to freeze beneath me. I stepped on the water as it froze under my feet and started running, never looking back.

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

"Get me the US Government. They'll know how to get her," I over heard the Duke of Weselton talking to his men.

"No!" I said marching up to them. "She's my sister. I can go get her."

"But Anna," Prince Hans said from behind me. "It's too dangerous. She's too dangerous."

"Yes, Yes. Listen to this smart fellow," the Duke said.

"No," I said. "I'm going to get her. Guards, get me my horse please."

I walked down the steps of the castle. There was a guard with my horse holding my light green cloak. I took the cloak from him. Prince Hans out a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around.

"You can't go. Let the Duke take care of her," Prince Hans said to me. "It's too dangerous to go now. The snow's picking up, and it's gonna get darker out. It's just not safe."

"It's not dangerous; its my sister," I said getting on my horse. "Beside, I was the one who started it. It is my fault she did this. I was the one who pushed her further. I should be the one to go get her."

"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," Prince Hans said.

"I must go, now," I said to Hans. "I need you to stay here to watch over Arendelle."

"On my honor," he replied.

I turned to the crowd, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is in charge while I'm gone."

I jolted out of the kingdom on my horse to the sea. The horse rushed over the now frozen water and towards the forest on the other side. It was even darker in the forest, and it didn't help with the snow piling up on the canopy above me. It was getting darker by the minute, but I kept on going, hoping I would catch up to Elsa.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile (Story's POV)<span>

"Get me my phone; I need to make a call," said the Duke as he enter the castle.

Prince Hans followed after him. "Are you really gonna call them?" He asked.

"Why, of course, my dear prince! What else would I do?" The Duke replied. "They can bring the queen back to me, and I can have her beheaded. This will put a stop to all this snow, and her shenanigans once and for all!"

"And what if the snow doesn't melt?" Prince Hans asked.

"Oh, well, second ice age," he said. "It would give a an even greater chance of taking over Arendelle, but more importantly, the world!" The Duke started to laugh manically.

"I like your style, Duke," the prince replied. "First Elsa, then Anna, and soon the world!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Be patient, my prince. You shall get your chance," the Duke said as he put his hand on the prince's shoulder. He turned to his men, "You shall all get your chance!"

Everyone, meaning his four goons, cheered.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to make a phone call," he said as he laughed manically walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: DUN DUN DUN! I don't own Frozen or Monsters vs. Aliens. DUN DUN DUN!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well... I'm back with chapter two. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere at an undisclosed location in the USA<span>**

Story's POV

Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B were sitting at the table playing cards, while Susan was watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, Susan," Link said. "Wanna play?"

"No, I'm good," she replied.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Link asked.

"It's just we've been stuck in this place for years. I just wanna get out."

"Come on, maybe someday will all get out of this prison," Link said as Monger burst through the door.

"Monsters! Guess what? You're gettin' out of here," Monger said.

"And it looks like that day is today," Link said to Susan. He turned to Monger, "So, what's the occasion?"

"Well, it's been quite awhile since I've said, but..." he paused. "We got us another monster!"

Every was shocked, especially Dr. Cockroach.

"Where on earth did ever find one?" Doc asked.

"Find one?" Monger questioned. "Someone called and told me about her. I've never actually heard of her before."

Susan perked her head up. "The new monster's a girl?" she questioned.

Monger shook his head yes.

"Well, than what are we doing here? Where do we have to to go?" Susan replied.

"Someone seems eager," Link said.

"Well, you know, it just be nice once in awhile to have another girl monster here on the base," Susan said.

"Anyway, where do we gave to go?" Doc asked.

"You, monsters, will be going to the kingdom of Arendelle," the general said.

"Where's that?" Susan asked.

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue." Monger replied. "Doc?"

Doc pulled out his phone and started typing in a bunch of words and characters. Within minutes he had an answer.

"Norway. Arendelle is in Norway," he said.

"There's your answer," Monger said as he left the room. "Pack your bags, we're leaving in half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in the mountains<span>**

Meanwhile: (Elsa's POV)

"Let the storm rage oooonnnnn! The cold never bothered me anyway." I turned back into my castle of ice and slammed the ice door.

I walked back into the main room, amazed at what I did. I still can't believe I did all of this. It's incredible! I walked down the corridor to the next room. I made a ice chandelier that hung above the center of the room. There was a long table in the middle in the room. I sat down at the chair at the end.

I guess this is my home now. Away from everyone I could possibly hurt. Away from Anna. I just hope no one comes looking for me. I want to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arendelle<span>**

Meanwhile: (Story's POV)

The Duke of Weselton was sitting in the tall chair in front of the fire, sipping hot coffee. Prince Hans was standing behind him.

"So, do you really think he'll listen to you and bring Elsa here?" Prince Hans asked walking over to the other chair.

"Why, of course! Why else would I have called the man for?" He replied.

"But I mean seriously. Won't he want Elsa for himself?"

"To take over the world?" the Duke asked. "He doesn't sound like that kind of a guy. That would be me."

"You? You take over the world using Elsa's powers?" Prince Hans chuckled. "Yeah, right. I were afraid of Elsa."

"I am NOT!"

"You are too! Don't you remember? You jumped back like half a mile when she shot ice at the castle steps," the Prince said.

"I did not! I slipped on the ice."

"Hmm, hmm. A likely story." Prince Hans said. "So, I guess the local media is just making accusations against you, again" Prince Hans handed him the newly printed newspaper that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh no, that's not me in that picture," The Duke said.

"Then why does it say the Duke of Weselton, blah, blah, blah... in the caption? Hmm?" Prince Hans asked.

The Duke slammed his coffee mug down on the table in front of him, and swiped the newspaper from Prince Hans' hands. "THAT. IS. NOT. ME!" The Duke stood up and threw the newspaper into the fire. The fire was set raging up in the chimney; the Duke's shadow growing larger. "And nor will it ever," he said in a calmer voice than before as the fire died back down.

There was a loud knock on the door. The Duke of Weselton fixed his jacket and stood in front of his chair, about an arms reach away. It was only one of his goons who opened the door.

The Duke signed. "What do you want?"

"Sir, you a guest," the goon said.

"Well, send him in!"

The goon just stood there for second.

"Send him in!" The Duke said again. "I not getting any younger here!"

"Oh, yes, sorry sir."

The goon left the room and brought back the Duke's guest.

"Ah, General Monger! Please, please come in, sit down, have some coffee," the Duke said. "Kevin, get the man some coffee."

Before Monger could object, the goon was back with a hot cup of coffee.

"One lump or two?" Kevin asked holding the cup of sugar cubes.

"Umm, one?"

Kevin placed one sugar cube in his coffee and put the rest down on the coffee table. Kevin walked over to the door and stood there.

"Umm, you can leave now," the Duke said to Kevin.

"Oh... yes, sorry sir," Kevin said slipping out the door.

"It's so hard to find good help these days," the Duke said. "Ah, yes, now where were we?"

"Well, Duke of Weselton, all I need to know is what direction your monster ran off in and my men can take care of the rest," Monger said.

"Well, just go out of the main castle gates and follow the great path of frozen ice to butterfly-landia," the Duke replied. "You don't know where she is?"

"No, we can't find her on the GPS." Monger said after sipping his coffee. "If I knew where she was, I wouldn't be here."

"Oh, well, just go out of the castle and to the sea. Then go straight across the water, and into the forest. Or at least, that's where I saw her sister go," The Duke of Weselton replied. "That's all I know."

"Well, I guess I should be off," Monger said, then took the last sip of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I updated! Yay! :D So, thank you random guest and Technicolorphase for suggesting titles. I do have to say, I do like Mission 404 as a title. I'll think about it. **

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

The snow was starting to get heavier as I walked through the forest. I think I saw a little shack just up ahead. I walked over to it shivering. There was a sign hanging just above the door. I couldn't see what it said on the account of all the snow. I reached up and hit the sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," I said as I read the sign. "Oooh, and sauna."

I walked inside the little shack. The was a man standing at the counter.

"Yoo-hoo! Big Summer Blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention," the man said.

"Oh, great. But for now, umm, how about boots, winter boots, and dresses?" I asked the man.

"That would be in our winter department," he said pointing toward the back wall.

I walked over to the wall. "Oh, umm, I was just wondering has another young woman, the queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" I asked him bring the stuff up to the counter.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear," he said.

I heard the door open, and a strange figure appeared in the doorway.

"You and this fellow," he said. "Yoo-hoo, big summer blowout."

The thing walked over to me.

"Carrots," it mumbled. "Behind you."

"Oh, a real holler in July, yes?" the man behind the counter asked. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

He picked up the carrots and through them down on the counter. He walked over to the back wall and took the rope and pick off the back wall. "The North Mountain," he replied putting the rope and pick on the counter.

"The North Mountain," I mumbled.

"That'll be forty," The man said. I'm assuming his name is Oaken.

"Forty?!" he replied. "No ten!"

"Oh, dear. No good. See this is from our winter stock, where the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

"Ooh, that's a real rough business to be in right now. Hehe. I mean, that is really. Hmm, that's unfortunate," I said.

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken's Sauna," he said motioning to the back door with the window. "Yoo-hoo, hi family." He waved to the window. The people inside waved back.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Ok, I will get you this, and no more," the man said moving the stuff around on the counter.

"Ok, just tell me one thing," I said. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem... _magical?"_

He took the snow-cover scarf off his face. "Yes, now back up, while I deal with this crook here."

The man form behind the counter stood up. "That is what you call me." He came out from behind the counter and picked up the man and threw him out the door. "Bye-bye," he said as he slammed the door.

"I'm sorry about this violence. So, this it?" The man asked. "I will even throw in some Lutefisk." He pulled out a jar of what looked like fish heads from under the counter.

"Oh, umm," I replied.

I heard the door open again. I was expecting the same snow-covered man to come back in, but it wasn't him. It was different snow-covered man, and he brought friends.

"Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" Oaken said. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun screen of my own invention."

The man brushed the snow off him, and walked over to the counter. "What do you know about the Queen?" He asked Oaken.

"You sell swimming suits?!" The female with the white hair asked Oaken.

"So, tell me about this sun screen," the one with the cockroach head said.

"Monsters will you please!" the man said pushing the two out of the way.

"See, this why I stay back here," said the fish-man.

"What do you know about the Queen?" The man asked.

"That depends," Oaken replied. "Who wants to know?"

"The name's General W. R. Monger," the man said flashing Oaken an important looking badge.

"Oh, well, in that case," Oaken said. "I know nothing. Nothing! But, this lady over here may know a thing or two," he pointed to me.

"What, no!" I said shaking my hands left and right.

"But isn't she your sister?" Oaken asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't know where she is," I replied.

"The guy outside in the snow bank mumbled something about the North Mountain," the girl said. "Could she be up there?"

"Well, there is a huge possibility that she's up there," I said.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: First off, sorry if you got excited that this was a new chapter . . . It's not. Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. have my reasons, which are listed below.**

**1. I know how this story's going to go, I just don't know how... Long story short: writer's block. DUN DUN DUN... BUT, this story will be finished some day.**

**2. I have other unfinished stories that need to be worked on. I started those before this one.**

**3. National Novel Writing Month!**

**4. School. **

**5. And some other 5th reason . . . **


	5. Another Author's Note

**I'm back! Maybe . . . For now at least. Sorry I was gone for long. I had some writer's block and school, but now I'm on vacation. I graduated high school in June, and I will be starting college in the fall. I don't know if I'll will be able to update much than, but I will try to update as mush as I can during the summer. Maybe...**

**So, Chapter Four will be up if not tonight, sometime tomorrow. I wanted to make this author's note a different chapter than having it in chapter four because I have some things I have to tell you. **

**1. I have finally come up with a title that I somewhat like. I came up with "Monsters vs Snow". I think that's what I'm gonna call it. What do you guys think?**

**2. I don't know if many of you know, but I am also on Wattpad. **

**3. Wattpad has these contest things. One most recent is The Watty's and I am entering this crossover into it. I am also entering "Night of the Living Chainsaw" as well, but that's not a fanfiction, so it's not available on here. **

**4. This story is available on Wattpad under the title mentioned above. I also created a cover for the story, which I will upload on here sometime soon. **

**5. There is one thing that I ask of you. One of the awards is the People's Choice Award. Here is the excerpt from Wattpad: "This award is decided by readers to celebrate the most-read, most-loved stories in the Wattpad community. If you know a story that you think should win a Watty, nominate it by sharing it on Twitter using the hashtag #MyWattysChoice. You can even nominate your own story. The story that is most shared and retweeted between August 24th and 31st will claim the People's Choice Award." So during the time frame mentioned, I would like all of you to help me by sharing the heck out of the two stories I entered, "Monster vs Snow" and "Night of the Living Chainsaw".**

**6. And finally! I would like to thank all of my awesome readers out there. Thank you! Thank you to all of you who helped me with the title problem. Thank you!**

**Thank you! And now on to the story! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

"How do you get to this North Mountain?" Monger questioned.

Oaken shrugged his shoulders. "Well, You just go straight pass my shop, take a left at the tall tree, and a right at the shrub . . ."

I cut him off, "Or you could just follow the snowstorm."

"Or that," Oaken added. "But mine would have been easy to follow."

"Well, little lady, you seem to know the way," Monger said to me. "Lead the way."

"Umm, but first..." I replied. I turned to Oaken to pay for the boots and the dress.

"So, is this all?" He asked me.

"Well..." I look down at the stuff on the counter that the man was going to buy.

* * *

><p>We walked out of Oaken's store and into the storm. The sky got darker, and the wind is hollering louder than it was when I first arrived here. Monger and this monsters started heading up the mountain, and they were struggling.<p>

I heard someone singing over in the shed next to Oaken's store.

_"Reindeer are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?" _

As I got closer, the singing got louder.

_"Yeah, people will beat you. And curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you," _a different voice sang.

_"Oh, thanks buddy. But people smell better than reindeer. Sven, don't you think I'm right?" _

_"That's once again true. For all except you," _Sven sang.

I cracked open the door and peered through. It was the man from inside. He was laying in the hay next to his reindeer.

_"You got me, let's call it a night."_

_"Good night."_

_"Don't let the frostbite bite." _That was the last word I heard._  
><em>

I opened the door and went inside. I threw the rope and tool down on top of the man. "You're taking us up the mountain," I told him.

"And if I don't?" He asked in a cocky voice as he stood up and crossed his arms.

I grabbed his coat and pulled him in. "Then, you won't hearing the last of me!" I pushed in to the hay pile behind him.

"Fine, fine," He said as he stood back up and brushed the hay off himself. "We'll leave in the morning."

"No! We're leaving now!" I demanded and marched out of the shed.

"And you forgot the carrots!" I heard the man yell.

I turned back and threw the carrots at him, and he fell back into the hay again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's about it for today. The rest of the story will be posted on Wattpad, and I will not be updating on here at least until sometime in September. Whenever The Wattys are over with. Thank you for reading and your support!**


End file.
